Night Lover
by SugarySkull
Summary: Hinata buys herself a prostitute. Naruhina. Au. Rated M for sexual related stuff. Not for underage!
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Hinata buys a prostitute. Naruhina. Au. Rated M.

 **Night Lover**

Hinata hated working late. She absolutely _despised_ it and, no, it had nothing to do with the fact that she was smelled like bread, her hands throbbed from burns and her hair was a complete mess.

She adored her job and all of the baking, the decorating and the clients' pleased smiles at the ending of each day. She wouldn't exchange it for the world. The only thing that would make her love being a baker that much more would be getting off earlier. Nights just wasn't safe anymore.

Just last week, she read a headline in her local news of a ' _young woman kidnapped and killed at the dead of night_.' It was frightening to think that she might be the next victim. She walked home alone all the time!

Like right now, her eyes nervously flickered around each and every suspicious looking shadow as she walked through the eerily silent neighborhoods. Huddling deeper into her sweater, she felt some comfort knowing her feminine figure was disguised underneath such a large piece of clothing. It worked wonders in warding off unwanted attention; no more catcalls, no more strange men pulling up to offer her a 'friendly ride,' and, best of all, no more creepy stalkers. But would it ward off a murder?

As she turned a sharp corner, she unexpectedly bumped into a hard figure, making her lose balance and fall on her rum.

Scared, her eyes snapped forward to see bare and blistered-filled feet. Looking higher, she saw worn-out black pants and a falling a part orange t-shirt, that made it very apparent by his slightly exposed chest that this person was in fact _indeed_ a male. His tan neck and collar bone had oddly shaped dark bruises while his face and dark blond hair was filled with brown grim. This man looked _terrible_.

He suddenly squatted down to her level causing Hinata to immediately hide her face deeper into her hoody. The last thing she wanted was this man to realize she was a girl.

"Sorry," he apologized. His hand, that appeared in the corner of her vision, offered a hand to help her stand.

She wanted to cringe away from his touch. This man could be the killer on the news, a criminal on the run, or who knows what else. Shooting another weary glance at his clothes, she tried to reassure herself that he was just a homeless person offering some genuine help. Swallowing down some of her doubts, she gently took his hand. His calloused fingers wrapped around her own before pulling her upright.

"No, forgive me for not paying attention," she replied very lowly before slipping her hand away from his large warm one, "and thank you for your help."

"No problem."

Turning away, Hinata was about to continue her route home but the blond suddenly blocked her path with hands raised.

"Wait! Hold up a second, man," the blond told her, making her nervously comply.

Trying to keep her breathing under control, she noticed him dropping one of his hands while the other warily scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry for bugging you again. I just want to ask if you would like to, you know, buy me for the night?"

Her mouth dropped open. Her earlier assumption was wrong. This man was most definitely not a homeless person but a prostitute; a prostitute trying to _sell himself to her_ , no less!

Snapping her mouth shut, she vigorously shook her head side to side. No. Most definitely not did she want to _buy him for the night_. The blond's hands clasped together as if about to say a prayer.

"Please, I'll do anything. You won't regret it," he pleaded.

"I'm n-not interested," she embarrassingly declined.

Before she could escape the scene, a third person walked out of the dark lit street toward the two of them.

"Now, now, look at what we have here, you finally found someone to take a interest in you," said the older man. He was bald, with a black coat slightly covering his bulging stomach. He smoked a cigarette and puffed out white clouds from his lips.

Hinata tensed, feeling much more terrified of this newcomer. Two against one. If things go south, the odds of her leaving unscathed weren't looking so good.

The blond paled. "No," he answered, "he isn't interested."

"Hm, well it looks like you need to work on you selling skills, kid," the bald man replied before turning to the frightened covered Hinata. "So how about it, sir? The whole night he's yours for just a measly fifty bucks?"

"Fifty bucks?" whispered the young male in low horror. (((FYI: yahoo answers told me 'home escorts' range from $100-$300 or sometimes higher. Naruto is being sold very low.)))

"Yes, fifty bucks," sternly repeated the smoker with a glare.

Her heart furiously pounded against her chest. This bald man must be the Hustler which meant he was the most dangerous of the two. Gulping saliva down her dry throat, she made sure to keep her distance from the men.

"Thanks for the tempting offer but I'd rather not," Hinata lowly declined and desperately hoped they didn't hear the fear in her voice. Quickly turning and walking away, she stopped when she heard a sudden pound and a painful groan. Wearily glancing back, she saw the blond laid on the floor with his arms clutching his stomach in obvious pain.

"Don't think you're off the hook that easily. You still owe me a lot of cash and you will start paying me back one way or another. You hear?" The man kicked the blond again. "I will wait all night if I have to."

Hinata shook in place, beyond horrified at the violent scene before her. Anxiously biting her lips, she knew she shouldn't get involved. She should walk away and act like she didn't see a thing but her good nature made her unable to move. Coming to a rash desicion, she fished out all the cash she had and warily walked back to the two men. The bald man rose a curious eyebrow at her return.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Hinata held out the cash to the man's surprised face. He got the money and counted it with a growing greedy grin taking up most of his lecherous face. $105.

"Well, what do you know? Decided you wanted him after all, eh?" He let out a giggle before frowning suspiciously at her. " _Why_?"

Her insides froze at his tone. He suspected her strange actions, didn't he? Well, there was no turning back now.

"I-I liked how he groaned," she lied, much too quickly and nervously.

Narrowing his eyes, he licked his lower lips. She tried not to waver under such intense stare but it proved futile. Her nerves were a jumbled regretful mess. Maybe she should run away? Would he follow her? Would he sent his prostitute to go after her?

The serious man suddenly broke the silence with a booming cackle. "Well, aren't _you_ a kinky one? I like you. I really do. So you know what? Since I like you so much, I'll throw in a third night for free."

During his talk, the blond haired prostitute managed to get on his feet. He still held his injured stomach as the smoking Hustler threw an arm over his trembling shoulders.

"You hear that, boy? Told yah it's _all_ in how you sell yourself," he sneered to the blond before pushing him toward Hinata. "When you're done with him, just throw him out during the mornings. He knows his way back. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

Hinata nodded before facing the tall blond next to her. She didn't notice before but he completely towered over her. Even with him slouching, the top of her head barely met the bottom of his chin.

"Yes. Uh, um, this way," she stutteringly directed as they hurriedly walked towards her home and away from the bald man. She realized, though, the injured blond was having trouble keeping up with her fast pace so she slowed down her strides. Their walk was silent as her mind raced in panic.

What had she done? She bought a prostitute! She, Hinata Hyuuga, made money transactions with a hustler to use a human being! What would her father say!? Her friends? Maybe she should tell the blond to leave? That this was just some huge misunderstanding?

She snuck a quick glance at his profile. He was thin, too skinny for his height, as he wearily staggered in his steps. The injury earlier must've been a lot worse than he let on if he walked like that. She couldn't just leave him out on the street in that condition... Especially if his boss saw him, he'd probably think he ran off and face a much darker fate.

She frowned in concern. If she couldn't do that than she has no other choice, she'd take him to her place and dress some wounds. And maybe give him a meal. after all, this injured man didn't seem as dangerous as his boss.

They made their way up three flights of stairs before walking down the hall way to the front of her door. Her hand shook as she grasped her key to unlock the knob and turned it open. She nervously gestured him in.

He entered and stood in the middle of the living room. His back tense and hands fisted on either of his sides.

She closed the door behind her and warily ran her hands against each other. It was a nervous habit she had picked up when she was young and had yet in breaking it.

"Well, I think we should talk," she began.

He abruptly turned around to face her. For the first time since they met, their eyes clashed. He had the most gorgeous set of eyes she'd ever seen. Aqua, the most perfect dark shade of blue; it reminded her of the dark sea calm right before a big storm. They determinately narrowed as he advanced toward her. Frightened, she quickly stepped away till her back hit the door.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She squeaked.

His large hands grasp her hood and dropped it down to expose her face. His eyes widened as his jaw went slack.

"You're a girl?"

Hinata nodded uncertainly. Would he attack her? Kill her? His face was too close to hers!

He let out a small relieved sigh. "Well, at least it makes things easier."

"Easie-" her voice got cut off as his lips meshed with hers. She was frozen with the way his lips moved roughly against her own, urging her own to respond to his expertly moving ones. A million indescribable things rushed through her.

This was her first kiss. This unknown stranger had taken something she would never be able to get back. Her memory would forever be engraved that her first was shared with a bought prostitute!

Pulling her bruised mouth away, she heavily gulped in air. "S-stop. What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

Ignoring her, he dragged his warm mouth down her throat to nibble on her suddenly sensitive feeling flesh. Each time his twirling tongue hit her heated skin, tiny shocks ran through her, making her shudder in surprised awe.

Living single and reserved all her life, Hinata had never experienced such powerful and intense emotions before and the onslaught of them now was fogging up her mind. They were so new and overwhelming that she couldn't focus on anything other than him; his tongue, his mouth, his body pressed against hers, and his everything.

Her body was heating up. Without thinking, she stretched her neck and offered him much more access to her skin. Her fingers clutched his messy blond locks when she felt something so new is slightly scared her. Her core was pulsing! Her heart was going much too fast and her body felt like a burning furnace.

The blond growled approvingly and, as if rewarding her, he moved his wet lips directly over her fluttering pulse. He gently bit down and sucked hard on the injured skin. She let out a pained groan.

"Mph," she threw a hand over her mouth to stop the obscene noises escaping her.

With him firmly pressing against her front and the wall at her back, she was perfectly sandwiched in place. His knee parted her legs and gave a deliciously hard grind into her thigh. This gave unexpected friction between his leg and her growing dampness.

She closed her eyes and heatedly whimpered.

Still sucking her neck, his large warm hands explored her clothed body, outlining her and making her melt under his fingertips. His hands eventually slipped underneath her sweater and adventured their way around her smooth skin. Pleasureful spikes ran up and down her spine as those caressing fingers lifted her sweater and shirt above her chest.

She gasped.

Fresh air hit her over-heated skin making her shiver. Her chest felt a strange growing ache. Her nipples, she realized, were hardening. When the two large hands finally cup her bra-covered breasts, her eyes fluttered open in amazed awe. His delicious squeezes made her body arch into him.

"You're making me so hard," he murmured lustfully against her collar bone. He grabbed a hand of hers and placed it over his covered erection. "Do you feel that? Do you see what you're doing to me?"

The reality of the situation hit her like being splashed by cold water.

"Stop!" She said with sudden strength and pushed him at arm-length's away with both hands on his shoulders. Her face flushed as her heart raced against her ears. "Stop this now."

"You want to take the lead?" His voice horse and half-lidded lusting eyes. Her loins stirred. That look alone made her feel the strange urge to hump.

She dryly gulped. "No. Most definitely not," she breathlessly began, "I-I'm sorry but I'm not going to use your s-services."

He blinked owlish at her. "But you paid for them."

"I paid for them so that man would stop hurting you. I don't want, I never planned, um, how do I say this? _I'm not going to use you_ ," she struggled out the words as she drew her hands away from his shoulders and pat down her clothes.

His brows furrow in confusion,"So why am I here?"

She clasped her hands together and gazed intently on the floor. "You're injured. I just wanted to heal you and maybe give you some food. If you want that is. You can leave, I won't stop you. I promise I won't tell the other man anything. I-"

"Okay."

She stopped and met his blue eyes. "Okay?" She parroted.

"Okay. I'll take your offer," He slowly agreed.

She nodded her head. Okay. He said ok. That meant he wanted her to heal him. She took in a deep sigh to settle her fluttering nerves. This is not the time to panic. She was a grown woman and will treat him as if he were any other one of her friends. Though, friends did not engage in kissing.

She blushed.

"Uh, follow me to the bathroom so we can take a better look at those wounds."

She made a point to ignore the tingling in her bruised lips just as much as she acted she didn't see the bulge in front of her guest's pants. As the two entered the tiny restroom, she closed the lid of the toilette and gestured the male to sit. Hinata opened the cabinet taking out bandages, cottons swabs and disinfecting bottle. She turned to him uncertainly.

"What's your name?" Hinata nervously forced a conversation in an attempt ease the tension in the room. She was never good in the socializing department but the quietness was becoming overbearing.

The blond tensed and snapped, "None of your business."

Her hands squeezed the bandages. Guilt spread through her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she quickly apologized, "C-Can you take your shirt off?"

He pouted like he realized he did something wrong. He nodded at her request and discarded his shirt. Hinata gasped at the bruises decorating over his body. There were so many and in so many different colors! He probably had broken bones and who knows what else.

"You might need to go to the hospital."

The male's eyes widen in horror. "No!" His loud shout made her jump in place, "I don't have the money, lady. I really can't."

She unsurely bit her lip and nodded in a attempt to calm him down. "Alright, no doctor. I'll try to do my best to heal you up here then."

His tensed shoulders slightly slacked in relief. Taking a deep sigh, she crossed her own arms and inspected him. He was so filthy. Putting ointment on like this would hardly help his injuries. She nervously met his eyes.

"Do you think you can take a shower?" She slowly asked.

"Eh?"

"A shower. You could use mine. I want your skin clean before I douse it with medicine." His eyes narrow with distrust. She could practically see him thinking the worse in her, like probably her trying to take advantage of him in the shower. She shuddered at the thought and quickly spoke out.

"I'll be outside the whole time! You'll wash yourself behind the shower curtains and I will only come back in to drop off clothes on the counter."

"Oh-Kay." He agreed but didn't seem fully convinced.

Giving a small nod, she got a new orange scrubby out with a green soap bar and placed it next to pink ones already hooked on the knobs. She turned on the shower to a warm temperature full aware of his hot gaze behind her back.

"Naruto."

She turned to face him in surprise. "Huh?"

"Naruto, that's my name," he said with his gaze looking down at the ground.

Hinata looked at him in shock for a solid minute before gently smiling. "That's a nice name. My name's Hinata."

"Hinata," he whispered in repeat before beaming.

Her heart raced when she saw those entranced lips of his curl upwards at its ends and show his pearly white teeth underneath. It was such a beautiful smile, a very genuine and breath taking one. It held such sincerity and warmth that Hinata was in awe. Shaking her head to snap out of it, she awkwardly headed to the door.

"Well, Naruto, The water's warm enough and you can use the orange scrubber there and the new soap bar. You can also use my shampoo. I'll be back in a bit to bring you a new batch of clothes to leave it on the counter. You can just jump in the shower now."

She rushed out of the room and closed the door with a click. She closed her eyes. That smile of his was really something else. It left her warm inside and undeniably happy.

She did the right thing, she realized. This man, Naruto, didn't feel dangerous to her anymore. It was strange but she felt like she could somehow trust him now. He doesn't look like the type of person to do anything intentionally bad. Her intuition was never wrong before so hopefully it wasn't wrong now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** (since everyone puts one of these things, I will too): I do not own Naruto. M rate story! This is NOT for children.

 **Night Lover**

Hinata went in her room to look for some spare clothes for her giant guest. She managed to find a pair of doggy patterned boxers, which she originally planned to give it to a friend of hers but now found something much more useful for them. She retrieved some black sweats and a old high school P.E. Shirt that would suite him just fine.

Carrying the folded items back to the restroom, she gently creaked the door open. The use of splashing water was loud and apparent so she hurriedly placed the clothes down on the counter and quickly took her leave.

She didn't want him to get any ideas of her peeping in on him.

Making her way to the living room, she patiently waited for the male to finish. Naruto. It was such an interesting name. She could only imagine his parents' thinking process when they decided to choose a ramen topping for their son's name.

Amusingly smiling to herself, she heard a voice calling for her to come back. Hinata hesitantly returned to the restroom and saw a very clean Naruto sitting on the toilette just wearing sweats. Ignoring the injuries, Hinata was slightly taken aback on how good looking he actually was.

His earlier dirty blonde hair was now a vibrant sunny yellow color, which amazingly complimented his tan-kissed skin. His nose was straight and interesting whisker marks scarred both sides of his cheeks, making him look like some kind of feral or exotic animal. His lips were thin with a light pink, looking just as soft as she knew they were.

She blushed and touched her own lips in remembrance.

His bare chest also seemed hard. He was still a bit too skinny as you could see some of his ribs perturbing from his sides and had the most interesting black tattoo on his stomach. His hip bones poked above his sagging sweats, making look as if he was posed for her! In looks alone, this man was way out of her league.

Naruto anxiously lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his head. "Hinata?"

She snapped out of her trance. Realizing she was making him uncomfortable, she quickly said, "I-I'll get to it."

Mentally scolding herself, she quickly doused the cotton balls with disinfecting liquid and sat kneeling down before him. She gently padded the swab over each cut and bruise, causing Naruto to grimace.

"Sorry." she couldn't help but apologize.

"S'okay."

Hinata kept at it. Each new injury she dabbed further upset her. Pouring more substance in the cotton swabs, she made sure to get even the ones on his back and shoulder blades. She paused at the small bruisings on his neck. Her eyes widened. These circular bruises were cigarette burns and, by the looks of it, very recent. She tried to compose her upset expression.

How could someone do this to another human being? To treat them in such disregard? Do they have no heart? Or soul?

Finishing applying her medicine, she tried to keep her voice neutral. "I-I don't know if you have any fractured ribs and I don't know how to go about to heal those. So we'll just have to hope for the best that there aren't any broken ones," she explained.

She grabbed the bandages and began tightening it around his waist, chest, and those shoulders. Each wrap around his body made her get very near to his body. She could smell the vanilla fragrance wafting off his freshly washed skin. Finished, her blushing self pulled away but felt strangely accomplished.

She did it! She bandaged him up without fainting or making the situation too awkward. Take that Kiba! For telling her she worked horrible under pressure!

Naruto stood up and patted himself down.

"I feel a lot better," he said, "thanks."

"I did what anyone in my position would do," she softly replied as she returned the medical supplies to their proper areas. She noticed him frown as if he wanted to say something more but seemed stuck in his thoughts. Distracting him, she asked, "Now, how do you feel on us getting a food?"

Naruto nodded ecstatically. "Yes!" He shouted before trying to control his excitement, "I mean, yes. I'll eat anything you have. I'm starving."

It wouldn't pass her mind that he probably wasn't lying. He looked like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in a while and she was more then glad to change that.

Naruto put on his shirt as they made their way to her tiny kitchen. Hinata looked in the fridge and couldn't help but pout. Cakes, pies, and deserts were littered inside each shelf and compartment. There was not one single piece of healthy food in sight! Her sweet tooth habit was really starting to get out of control...

Pulling out a cheese cake, she worriedly stared at him.

"All I have is desert. Is that okay? I can make some eggs if you'd like instead?"

"No thanks. That looks really good," Naruto said as he was practically salivating as he stared at the pastry.

Feeling reassured by his comment, Hinata placed the cake on the table. She got two plates and forks before cutting them each a slice and intentionally cutting him a much larger piece. He looked at the food in complete awe before enthusiastically digging in. She calmly ate hers as she observed her guest's actions.

How did Naruto get himself tangled into this type of mess? Where were his parents? And what about that brutish Hustler? That evil man mentioned owing something.

"Hinata?"

She looked up to see him staring at her expectantly. Realizing he already finished his slice, she pushed the rest of desert to him.

"Um, you could get more if you'd like. Get as much as you want," she offered.

His eyes lit up like a dozen twinkling stars. He sliced another large piece onto his plate and ate it with the same eager manner as before.

"This tastes incredible," he mumbled out compliments between bites.

"Thank you. I never met some who seemed to enjoy my pastries as much as you."

He eagerly swallowed a mouthful and turned to her in shock. "You _made_ these?"

She bashfully nodded her head. She didn't want him to think she was too full of herself. "Mm-hm, I'm a baker and run a shop not too far from here."

"That's so cool!"

She blushed from his awed-like stare. "I-It's nothing really," she tried to dissuade.

"No, it's amazing, _really_. I always wished I could run a place of my own too, y'know. Like a ramen stand or something. I'd like to think it'd be the best ramen place there'd be and people from all over the world would come by just to try to get a taste of my food!" His eyes contained a dreamlike stare. "It would get 5 out of 5 stars from the greatest of critics! My soups would show up in newspapers everywhere," he spoke longing.

"You know how to make ramen?" She asked.

This is the first time she heard him speak so comfortably around her and she didn't want him to stop. Naruto talked away; describing the types of sauces, the different spices, and the importance of textures in the qualities of noodles. When he finished, he looked gloomy.

"But that'll never happen," he said dejectedly.

"Maybe one day it will."

"Hah, yeah right! Maybe the day I win the lotto or something."

Seeing him so downtrodden made her feel just as upset. She wanted to see him smile and fill the room with his enthusiasm and laughter.

She picked up their finished plates and set them on the sink. Hinata faced him with a small smile and said, "You never really know what life has in store for you. Sometimes it's filled with many good surprises and other times not so much. You should never give up hope simply because you never know. You might just one day win the lottery."

He disbelievingly squinted his eyes at her. "Are you one of those fortune tellers I see on TV all the time?" He asked.

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm just speaking from experience."

"You've won the lottery!?" His voice raised in shock.

She rapidly shook her head. "No, no. Nothing like that. When I was small I was, um, kidnapped," she heard Naruto took in a surprised breath, "it was a long time ago and I hardly remember most of the ordeal. The burglars gave my father a ransom instructing him of a time and date to save me."

"What happened?" Naruto asked, concerned.

She deeply sighed as her memories came back to her. "Nothing at first. But when my father didn't show... The men became restless and violent. One of them, out of patience, pointed a barrel of a gun at me."

Naruto paled.

"At the moment, I honestly truly thought I was going to die... instead the shot from someone else's gun rang in the air and hit him. The police scattered killed all the men and saved me."

Naruto looked relieved. "I guess, in your own way, you won the lottery," he added.

She nodded. "It's hard but you should never give up faith."

Naruto was oddly silent as he seemed to absorb her words. Hinata glanced at the clock and let out a silent grumble. 3:47am. She was definitely not going to work tomorrow.

Facing her guest, she said, which sounded more like a question than statement, "Um, it's very late. I think it's time we should go to sleep?" she noticed him tense and quickly added, "You'll take my room and I'll stay in the living room."

"Where will you sleep?" He unsurely asked.

"The sofa."

Naruto looked at her in utter confusion. "But-"

She interrupted, "You're my guest so you get the bed. Please?"

He looked torn but eventually complied.

After getting him prepared to sleep, she sent him to her room. She then brushed her own teeth and gurgled some scope. Tying her hair to a high pony tail, she headed to the couch and exhaustedly laid down in pure happiness. Her tense muscles relaxed deliciously against the old squeaky cushions.

It felt great. No where near as comfortable as her bed but great none the less. She was beyond tired and fell asleep in no time. Somewhere along the night, something strange was stirring her awake. She reluctantly tried her best to ignore it.

Strangely, she felt her warm sweats being pulled down to her knees and letting the cool night air hit her exposed thighs and legs. Goosebumps rose in her skin from the unexplainable Coldness. She rubbed her thighs together to produce some warmth.

Two large warm objects suddenly cupped her knees and spread her bare legs open. Hinata instinctively tried to close her limbs but the objects held her firmly a part and allowed something large to sit between the gap. Hinata straddled the thing between her legs trying to figure out what exactly it was.

Suddenly, she felt a hot silky wet appendage licked its way up from her leg to her thigh. It sucked and nibbled against her delicate skin. The sensations felt unbelievable. It had her shivering and arching itself closer to the welcoming pleasure.

"Mm," she moaned in her drowsy state.

The closer this unknown hot appendage licked its way to her nether regions, the hotter her body felt. Her core throbbed and her panties were beginning to grow damp! Before thinking anymore into the strangeness of it, tease-full strokes touched her inner thigh, right the edge where underwear ended, making her hips instinctively buck.

She let out a whine.

The two objects from her knees moved up to hold down her waist as the unknown sucking wetness finally reached her most desired destination; the center of her panties. It firmly pressed down against her core causing eruptions of pleasure to run up and down her spine. It flicked and sucked over every part over the cloth, with different strokes and pressures. Her sex opened and clenched as her heart accelerated.

Her hips bucked more wildly as she frustratingly moaned. The barrier from her panties were preventing her from having more friction, which she desperately wanted more of. As if hearing her struggles, her underwear slide down and left her bare from her bottom half. She tensed in anticipation as hot heavy breathes hit her exposed core.

The hot slick muscle finally touched her silky folds.

Oh-

Her back arched as she shot her eyes fluttering open to see the ceiling. Amazing electrifying pleasure rocketed through her as her fingernails dug into the sofa cushions. The way this soft intruding thing explored inside of her, thrusting and curling deliciously against her foreign walls; it was touching places she never knew could be touched! And the way it encircled her sensitive puckered clit...

My-

Her toes curled in disbelief as her legs tighten the object closer to her pulsing heat. Throwing hands over her sweaty red face, she paused. The things she was feeling felt like very much real physical things touching her. This wasn't a dream. She was awake!

Fully alerted, she sat up in shock to see dark blue eyes between her parted legs looking hungrily right back at her.

"Naru-ah-to?" She gasped with a flushed face.

He pulled a bit away to run his tongue on her puckered clit. She whimpered and slightly tightened her legs around his neck in shivering bliss.

She grind into his mouth.

No, this was wrong! So very wrong! What was she doing?!

She unwillingly unlatching her legs, her fingers roughly grasped his blond hair and pulled his head away from her clenching heat. Her ears were red as her body hummed for more.

"W-What are you doing?" She breathlessly demanded.

"I'm giving you what you paid for," he replied and he seductively licked off white juices from his lips.

She paled. Frantically moving away from him, she pulled her panties and sweats up in one swipe. She felt so wrong, so dirty, like some used piece of toy thrown away in the garbage can.

"I told you I didn't want this," she trembled out, shaking.

He frowned at her hurt expression. "It was the only way I can think of repaying you. It's the least I can do after you fed and healed me."

"I didn't want this!" She shouted at him for the first time ever. Naruto frighteningly stepped back, realizing he must have made a very grave mistake. Tears filled her hurt eyes.

"Hinata-"

"I told you I didn't want this!" she continued to lash out.

Humiliation didn't even cover half of what she felt at the moment. Hinata had never shown her body to anyone before and he was giving her oral! She covered her face and ran into the restroom. Locking herself in, she fell down and quietly cried. The scene earlier repeating itself like a broken record while her core continued to pulse.

How could she enjoy that? She felt like such horrid garbage. After everything she'd done for him? How could _this_ happen?

She paused as she remembered Naruto's broken hearted face. He didn't do it purposely, she slowly realized. In some sick twisted way, he thought what he was doing what _she_ wanted. So it wasn't all of his fault. Not really.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

So what should she do? Kick him out? Ban him from her home? Her heart pained at the thought. No, she couldn't do that with his wounds. She knew, even with this event, Naruto was a good person inside. He was just misguided, really _reallly_ misguided, and needed her to be _extra_ clear with her boundaries.

She nodded to herself.

So, it was decided. She'd give him one more and final chance. She'd be really clear to him.

Those types of sexual actions he did were reserved solely for a special someone; someone she loved and who loved her as much in return. She wanted a deep connection, not some one night stand and definitely not with a prostitute. She would have to tell him that.

Letting out a drawn out breath, her emotions finally settled. Hinata hesitantly walked outside to the living room and kept her gaze firmly connected to the ground.

"Naruto?" She softly called.

When she heard no answer she looked up to see him huddled in the far corner of the wall. He was sitting on the floor dejectedly covering his face with his hands.

"Naruto?" She called a bit louder as she made her way to him.

She saw him tremble. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," he mumbled out. "I didn't think you didn't want it. I thought you just wanted it kinker and- and-"

The way he was acting was heartbreaking. It made her feel worse thinking she was partly the cause but she was going to stand her ground. She kneeled in front of him and forced a smile.

"Naruto, please look at me." He looked up to meet her gaze. She sighed, "I think we had a small.. misunderstanding."

Naruto grimaced. "I wouldn't call it small," he replied before rubbing his own tears away with his arm.

"You're right. It was a very big misunderstanding. I probably didn't make myself clear enough the first time around so I'll try to now. I'll let you stay in my home on the condition that you do not try to start any type of sexual activity with me. You see, I-I'm saving myself," she replied as evenly as she could muster. Her cheeks felt beyond warm.

"What do you mean?" He probed.

"I'm... I'm a virgin." Her face burned. "I want to hold off those types of experiences till I meet a special someone in the future."

"Special someone?"

She nodded. "Yes, like a boyfriend or a husband where we both care deeply for one another. You and me, on the other hand, don't really know each other so I think you really should not do those types of things to me. I'd very much appreciated."

"So, you're not kicking me out?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm giving you one last chance. As long as you never do that to me again..."

He eagerly nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, a million times yes. You have my word."

Hinata let the tenseness go. She felt relieved to let that out and be reassured when he agreed.

The blond male pouted. "But how am I supposed to pay you back?"

She blinked. "You don't need to repay me," she said.

Naruto straightened up. "But I have to."

"No, you don't."

"I do," he stressed much more fiercely. "You've been nothing but nice to me. You don't hit me or yell at me. Well, at least you don't yell a lot, " he was referring to their earlier dispute. "I just wanted to please you enough so you'd maybe buy me again..."

"Naruto..." She was lost without words. Her heart felt like it shriveled up and shattered to a billion of tiny pieces.

Looking to the ground, she silently cursed the world for this man's fate. To think he did all of that to get to her to buy him again. She really didn't want to think of this anymore. She wanted to rest.

"Naruto, how about we try sleeping again? We'll have this conversation another time?" She suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

Author here! sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer and will answer more questions. Good news is I have half of it done. Bad news is I still need to write the other half. I was going to wait to post it together into a jumbo large chapter but felt I'm taking to long to update. So here's this chapter! Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Naruto doesn't belong to me.

 **Night Lover**

" _Greetings, Lavender bakery shop bakes anything from as big as a wedding cake to as small as a cupcake. How may I provide you with my service today?_ "

"Shino?" Hinata tiredly named him.

" _Hinata? Morning. Is there something you needed_?" To anyone else, Shino's way of speaking would sound bored and uncaring but to Hinata, it was sincere. That was just the way he was.

"Actually, yes, Shino. Some things have come up and I won't be able to go to the shop today or maybe several days after. I was wondering if you could take care of the place for me?"

" _I will run it as efficiently as I can. Why? Because you are my friend and friends help each other in need._ "

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Shino. You're one of my greatest of friends."

" _And Hinata?_ "

"Hm?"

" _You sound exhausted. Take care of yourself._ "

"I will, Shino. Thank you again."

Click.

She laid tiredly on the sofa and groaned at the dreaded light leaking in through the blinds. It was much too early with such little sleep. Forcing a stretch, she pulled herself up from the couch. Tiredly looking at the still closed door of her room, where she assumed Naruto was still asleep.

She blushed at the returned memories. He did not only steal her first kiss but also gave her oral. She blush deepened before shaking her head to stop thinking of such perverted things. Getting up as quietly as possible, she went to the restroom and brushed her teeth. Stripping off her clothes, she went to turn on the shower but paused when she saw mirror.

Eyes widening, she touched the red bruises on her neck. A rosy red blush intensified. These were not bruises but Naruto's love bites. Inspecting herself further with the mirror, she found more red circular marks around her thighs and lower stomach.

Quickly turning away from her reflection in embarrassment, she turned on the shower knob as she tried not to think about the things that went on last night. She didn't need to remember how hot her skin became when his calloused hands touched her, how soft but rough his lips were, or how he ignited a strange yearning in places that never knew pulsed so deliciously!

Hinata huffed. She shouldn't be thinking of this! It was making her feel just as hot as before. Hinata ran her hands over her heated face.

She wasn't dumb. She was smart enough to know she was turned on from her sex-ed classes back in high school but The thing is she never went out of her way to learn anything more on the subject than she had to. She never... touched herself. And since last night, she had this growing pressure heavily weighing in her begging for some kind of release.

Dropping her hands into her chest, she anxiously bit her lips.

Growing slightly curious, her shaky hand slowly and hesitantly slide down her lower stomach. Her heart achingly fluttered when a fingertip touched a black curl, making her body feel both weak and tense at the same time. Her exploring finger traveled lower make Hinata yearn in anticipation.

It wouldn't hurt to experiment, right? People always told her she should learn more about her body. To get to understand first hand her likes and dislikes. Doing this wouldn't be a bad thing. Doctors have claimed it was healthy and if doctors say it it wouldn't hurt to try just this once? It'll just be a one time thing and she'll never do it again.

Her finger hesitantly moved lower and for the first time touched foreign soft silky skin. The contact made her mewl in shocked delight. It felt no where near as good as when Naruto touched her but -by god- was it still amazing. Her finger traced her sensitive slightly wet lips from the bottom to the front, where she felt a perturbing little nub. Touching it made her back arch and lean on the shower wall with a huff. Uncontrolled shivers ran down her body making her free hand clasp over her mouth. This felt so good.

Feeling more confident to be adventurous, her index finger lightly traced the entrance of her womanhood. Pushing it in, she flinched in slight discomfort. Unlike Naruto's tongue which easily and deliciously slid in her, her finger felt largely uncomfortable. Her insides muscles clenched tightly around the digit as if wanting to get rid of the foreign object. Complying, she removed her now-wet digit and rose it front of her face to inspect it.

She was disgustedly yet oddly fascinated by the white gooey substance on her hand. She bit her lips in remembrance. These fluids were the same whiteness that was all over Naruto's lips last night.

Embarrassingly closing her eyes, she moved her hand back down to focus solely on the outer sensitive lips. This time her mind wandered to Naruto. She couldn't help but imagine him doing these things to her and invoking such intense feelings.

In her mind, his half-lidded eyes would be hungrily dark, practically black. He'd smile and teasingly lick his own lips as he neared his face between her legs. And as if it were a meal, he'd thank her for his food and dive in. His tongue would lick her weeping heat before burying itself deep into her folds.

Hinata shuddered from her imagination. She wearily realized her clit became a lot more sensitive and hard underneath her slick finger. She heavily breathed as she began to thrust her hips into her hands. The growing coil was becoming too unbearable for her to stand. She was getting closer to the peak that had never been reached before. Just a little mor-

Her elbow somehow hit the lotion bottle, knocking it off the counter and making it fall and hit her foot. Hissing her out of her lustful state, her clutched her ankle in pain.

"Ow," she forcibly whispered, not wanting to wake her guest next door.

After the pain dimmed away she can't help but feel utter embarrassed of what she was doing. She paled. She was as bad if not worse than the men who buy Naruto. To think of him in such a perverted way- to touch herself with him in her thoughts- What was wrong with her?!

Determined to never think of this again, she decided to stop wasting water.

Quickly jumping into her shower and ignoring her core pulsing, she finished the rest of her routine. She put on some black tights with a loose faded purple t-shirt. She put her long violet hair into a bun and gave herself a once look over in the bathroom mirror. Eyes snapping to her hickeys again, she grabbed a scarf and put it on to conceal the angry red spots.

There, she looked perfectly normal aside from her tomatoed face. Stepping outside the bathroom, she saw Naruto waiting on the other side.

He looked adorably tired. His eyes were groggily shut as a bit of saliva leaked from the side of his lips. His hair was a complete mess, sticking everywhere and anywhere, and his hand snuck underneath his shirt to scratch his bandaged chest. This let her get a sneak peak at some un-bandaged tan skin near his waist line.

"Morning," she nervously greeted and snapped her gaze to a much more appropriate place, the floor. She couldn't look into his eyes. Her shame of what she was doing earlier was too much.

The blond became wide-awake at her voice and rubbed the saliva away. "Hinata? Morning!"

She timidly smiled. "I-I just finished so the restroom is all yours," she quickly said before stepping aside and giving him room to enter.

"Ok. I'll be out in a bit. I just gotta take a quick piss," he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Hinata couldn't help but gap at his crude choice of words. She covered her face with her hands and let out a tiny laugh at the unexpectedness. Shaking her head in bewilderment, she walked towards the kitchen to make some food.

This man was unbelievable. He brought so many emotions out of her that she never thought she'd ever feel. He made her frantic, worried, lustful and just a train wreck of emotions. One thing was for certain was that Naruto really brought change in her boring stable life.

Smiling, Hinata began breakfast by cracking some eggs into a bowl.

Naruto was really something else, especially when he smiled. It reminded her of the first moments when the sun light breaks through a terrible long lasting storm. If she didn't know better, she'd say she was getting a crush.

Hinata paused mixing the eggs in the bowl.

No. This could not be happening. She, Hinata Hyuuga, _was not_ and _could not_ be falling for a prostitute. Oh my heavens no.

She returned to spinning the spoon in the bowl but with much more vigor. She added some salt and tried her best to ignore the heaviness growing in her chest.

She was _not_ falling for him. She _will not_ fall for him. It would never work to begin with and- _and he touched her inappropriately_! She read a article not too long ago of a study done on women falling in love with their abusers, like kidnappers or rapists, and how mentally weak-minded these woman were! Not that Naruto was really a abuser or anything like that but it was the _same_ concept! This 'crush of hers' wasn't healthy and she would _not_ think of him like that.

"Hello again," Naruto greeted, breaking her from her thoughts. He eagerly sat down at the table looking absolute perfect with his messy blond hair with a few lose strands falling just above his expressive blue eyes. A large smile, curling even the whiskers on his cheeks, made its way to his face. "So, uh, what cha making?"

"Eggs," she replied and quickly faced away from him.

Hinata fidgeted as she felt confused watchful eyes bearing on her back. She couldn't face him. Not now. Not when there was a possibility of her gaining feelings for him. Naruto must've sensed her avoidance because he kept trying to catch her gaze throughout her cooking.

No. These emotions were just friend's feelings. Nothing more. Nothing less. Plus he was a prostitute! Which meant he didn't do commitment and probably had like a dozen of diseases. This man was _bad_ for her. Maybe if she repeated it enough times, she'd convince herself.

Once she nervously served the omelette, her male guest dug in just as ecstatic as the other time he ate a meal but this time he seemed to be throwing more uneasy glances her way. She hardly took a bite of her food.

"Are you feeling okay?" He hesitantly asked as he gulped down the last piece of tomato.

"Um, yes, yes," she quickly said as she picked up their plates, hers still having all the food. "I just called for a day off of work. I think we should stay home till most of your injuries are healed."

"I'm fine. I can tell you feel uncomfortable around me right now. Heck, I would be to if I was a girl housing some random guy who came onto me. I mean, what the heck was I thinking right?" The rambling Naruto stood up from seat, "Ah, um, well I'll leave now and return at night-"

"No," her eyes finally firmly met his, "I already told you those bruises look painful so I'm sure they must be feeling very sore right now. It's best to rest and I'll check how it's healing later on in the day."

Naruto frowned and intently stared at her. She wanted to flinch and look away but forced herself to keep still. Hinata didn't know what the young man was searching for but he seemed to have found it when he satisfyingly smiled. She return a small unsure one of her own.

"If you're sure?"

"Positive," she said in relief at the end of their stare off, "you can go watch some television in the living room while I go wash the plates. They're starting to pile up from yesterday."

"No," he abruptly walked to the sink next to her, "I'll wash them."

"You don-"

" _Please_ ," he interrupted and practically begged, "Let me wash them. I want to- _no_ \- I _need_ to do something helpful around here."

He looked very determined. Something strange swirled in those twinkling blue eyes of his making her give in.

"If you're sure..." She conceded.

"One hundred percent!"

He excitably grabbed the yellow sponge on the side of the sink and began scrubbing away the crumbs and stains off the plates. The way he worked so diligently and cheerfully made her earlier nervousness dwell.

No matter how attracted she was to him, she wouldn't let 'this crush' get in the way with her in helping him. These couple of days he was under her care might be his only time to be properly healed.

Naruto happily hummed away as he rinsed off the soap. Hinata smiled till her eyes land on the circular smoke burns on his neck. She bite her lower lip and awkwardly glanced at her tile flooring. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you end up... Working for that man that sold you to me?" As silence stretched the room, Hinata worried she likely crossed a boundary. "You don't need to answer. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable. I shouldn't have asked."

Naruto turned off the faucet and paused staring down the sink. He let out a long sigh before turning to her and giving her a sad smile. "No, it's fine. I'll tell you. But I think it's best if we sit down cause it's kind of a long story, you know."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Warning! warning! This chapter has **no smut**! But it does contain mentions of drugs and gang related content. Personally I don't like this chapter but hopefully you do. Enjoy.

next chapter should be more entertaining, if you know what I mean. Hehe.

 **Night lover**

Damn it. Where the hell was that old hag! She should've been her by now!

Naruto angrily paced around the small cluttered living room and paused by the window. He glared outside at the heavily dark lit street, hoping to see a stupid drunk woman staggering her way home but instead saw some hobo sleeping by a dumpster.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

That stupid old bat. He hoped she falls asleep in some ditch somewhere to make her learn a lesson! Well, not really. He didn't _actually_ want her getting hurt. He was just worried out of his mind! She never came back this late before and she should've been here by now!

He returned to his useless pacing and loudly cussed. What if something happened to her? What if someone manhandled her? What if she lost another game, digging herself- no them- into _deeper_ debt?

His hands turned into tight fists.

Shit. He told her time and time again to stop gambling. Those people she surrounded herself with were dangerous and that woman had no more money to bet! Heck, the two of them had been living off of 10 cent burritos for weeks now! If she lost again...

He placed a fist over his closed eyes to try to suppress the forming headache.

Sometimes he wished he didn't care. This senile old woman didn't even care about herself. She was just a stupid, gambling, Botox-addicted, bad-tempered, alcoholic. She literally played with death everyday from either playing with money she didn't have or going under the knife. She was a piece of crap for a adoptive mother with horrible prioritizing skills. A little part of him kind of wanted to wish horrible karma onto her but he didn't because...

She was family, his only family.

She adopted him and saved him from that shit place called an orphanage. She put up with his crap and treated him the closest to a human being compared to everyone else he's met. That's why he always waited up for her drunk ass to get home, that's why he was always there trying to help her through the bad times, and that''s why he hasn't left her to start his own life without her. Because he cared.

And he was nothing but loyal.

The house phone went off and he ignored it thinking it was probably the stupid credit card companies trying to hassle them for their unpaid bills again. Grimacing, he glanced out the window. Instead of seeing what he desperately wanted to see, he saw some stray cat run across the street with a dog running right at its tail.

After a couple rings, the phone finally hit voicemail. ' **Sorry, we can't reach the phone right now. Please leave your name and number after the beep. Beep** : (male voice) _Hello, this is Kohona hospital trying to reach some one who knows a Ms. Tsunade Senju. She was admitted to the hospital a couple hours ago sustaining some serious injuries. We would like to communicate with any possible family members or_ -'

His heart froze. Naruto jumped over the sofa, ran to the counter, and quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello!? Hello? Yes, this is her adopted son. Is she okay? What happened to her?"

" _Hello sir and I'm sorry but I can't disclose too much information surrounding the cause of her injuries since the police set up a immediate investigation surrounding her case. What I can tell you is Ms. Senju is fortunately in a well and stable condition. The police were wondering if you can possibly come down to the hospital for some questioning?_ "

"Yes! I'll drive there now."

" _Thank you, sir. We'll wait for your visit._ "

Naruto clicked the phone and rushed to grab his keys. Slamming the apartment door locked behind him, he frantically ran down the stairs to the garage as his heart thundered a mile a minute.

Tsunade was one, if not the best, doctor there was in the country. She completely despised it when any of the other doctors tried to 'examine' or 'diagnose' her health. Even though it went against hospital protocol, She would find any loop hole there was to be able to prescribe and treat her own medicine at home. If she was in the hospital, as a actual patient and not as a doctor, then that must mean she was really hurt. Someone _**must've**_ put her there.

Angry trembles ran through him at the possibilities.

He couldn't help but think of _who_ she hanged out with tonight. It made everything much worse because he _knew_ this would happen eventually. It was always on the back of his mind and he told her! He always fucking told her those friends of hers were just deceitful gamblers and look at what happened! He was right! And now she's hurt because of it.

When he got in the car, he angrily shut his eyes and placed his forehead onto the cool steering wheel. Being this emotionally unstable was going to make him hit something and that was the last thing he needed right now. He could not pay for anymore bills. The medical bills from Tsunade's alone was going to be through the roof and He wasn't even sure he could pay that back.

Dreadfully, Naruto leaned back and put on his seat belt. Putting the car in reverse, he carefully pulled out before driving cautiously forward to the hospital. Luckily, it was just passed midnight and the streets were empty.

No matter what happened _she_ was going to be okay, he'd make sure of it. Everything would be straightened out. He'd find a way to pay back the hospital and just drop out of school again to work full-time in the electronic store. This time though, he vowed to force the old hag into some kind of rehab. Even if she refused, he'd drag her there himself if he had to. Nothing like this could happen again.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel when his vision caught sight of the upcoming hospital building. Pulling up to the parking structure beside it, Naruto paid the parking fine to the security guard before driving to the third floor and parking. From there, he rushed into the hospital entrance to the front secretary and demanded about his guardian's whereabouts. The stupid woman wasn't helping him at all! She just kept repeating the same shitty question over and over again.

"What's her name again?"

"First name: _Tsunade_ and last name: _Senju_ ," Naruto practically hissed at the female secretary. This woman, taking her time in the world, cheerfully typed away in her keyboard. As seconds passed by, Naruto impatiently felt his blood start to boil. If this woman didn't work any faster, he was going to take the computer and do it his-damn-self!

"How do you spell her las-"

"Last name is S-e-n-j-u, her first name is spelled T-s-u-n-a-d-e," Naruto quickly interrupted with fingers anxiously tapping on the desk, "You guys called me less than a half hour ago telling me she's here. I don't understand why you can't find her in your _system_ but were able to find me as her emergency contact."

The happy woman, probably intentionally ignoring his foul mood, typed away again. "Sorry sir. She most likely is here but our data bases sometimes take time to update new patient information, like being transferred rooms. Maybe you can take a seat and we can try again in another thirty minutes and-Ah, found her! We do have a Tsunade Senju. She is on the 4th floor in room 408."

Naruto left without giving the woman a thanks. Following the given directions, he took the stairs and practically ran to the correct floor. From there, he found the room but stood unsure outside the entrance.

On the other side of this door he knew he would see his injured adoptive mom and he wasn't quite sure if he was mentally prepared to see that. In all the time he spent with her, he learned she was a strong woman who knew how to defend herself. He admired her strength and kind of believed, in a unreasonable way, that she was like a super woman. He'd never seen her taken down and seeing her now in a hospital bed would shatter the indestructible image he had of her.

Naruto shook his head.

"Damn coward," he mumbled under his breath, "Just get your ass in there and stop acting like such a kid."

With a shaky hand, he turned the doorknob and stepped in. Blue curtains blocked his view but he could clearly hear the heart monitor steadily beeping away which brought him some comforting. As he stepped closer, he pushed the curtains aside and in took a sharp breath.

She was hardly recognizable. Her face was so bruised and swollen, bandages covered majority her body from what he could see that wasn't covered by the blanket, and several tubes were connected to her mouth and arms. The only thing that identified her as his mom was the diamond tattoo on her forehead.

Gulping, Naruto's eyes watered as he slowly went to sit to the chair next to the bed. He tried to be as quiet as possible as if any slight sound would disturb her. Burying his face to his hands, his composed expression finally broke as he let silent whimpers out. He tried his best to muffle his sniffles but -damn it- he was just so upset.

His fingernails painfully dug into his palms.

Those bastards. They could've just kicked her out and banned her from their gambling game but instead they decided to beat her half to death! They knew to begin with she had no money, heck the damn jerks even nicknamed her 'the Legendary's Sucker'. Fuck them! Screw every single one of those fuckers! He wanted them dead. He vowed to-no. He can't vow for that.

He let out a angry shaky sigh.

Murdering was wrong. It went against every fiber of his being but _he couldn't help but feel it_. Especially when every single cell in his body _demanded_ it. He swore he could even hear a dark voice urging him to do the most sadistic and volatile things imaginable. And the craziest thing is was that it was starting to sound tempting. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Excuse me. Are you Tsunade's son?"

Naruto snapped his face to the unexpected voice. Wiping away the stubborn tears, he saw a man with long black hair with snake-like yellow eyes. From the looks of it, this man was no doctor or cop and Naruto was slightly relieved. He really didn't want to deal with either of those two things right now.

"Yes?" Naruto croaked and tried to compose himself.

The man crept further into the room as he looked him up and down with interest. "I never knew Tsunade had a son."

Call it a sixth sense but something felt suspiciously off about this weirdo. "I'm adopted. who the hell are you?" Naruto sharply responded.

"Oh, just a old friend of your mother's here. We go way back. Fu, fu, fu."

Naruto glared at the stranger. Old friend? If there was one thing he learned about his adoptive mom, it was that she had no friends. "Who the _hell_ are you?" he repeated again with much more force.

The cheerful man seemed un-bothered by his rude attitude. "Manners in this younger generation seem non existent. It's tragic."

"Are you going to answer me or what?" He snapped.

The stranger dramatically sighed. "Does the name Orochimaru sound familiar to you?"

Naruto felt all the blood leave his face as he stood up and frighteningly staggered back. This wasn't good. Oh god, Tsunade owed a lot of money to this guy and had been on the run for months! If this man found her than _he_ was the one responsible for putting her in this horrible condition.

"From your ghostly expression I can tell she has mentioned me to you before," bemusedly said the older man. He intriguingly cocked his head as his yellow eyes curiously narrowed, "Now tell me, child, how old are you?"

Run. That was what Tsunade always warned him to do if he ever ran into this guy. But he forced himself still. He refused to leave Tsunade defenseless like some coward dog with his tail between his legs! This guy put Tsunade in the hospital and he'd be damned if he let him hurt her again. "Twenty."

"Hm, still very young and full of life." Naruto mentally gagged at the strange compliment. The creep then turned his violating stare away from him and to his adoptive mom. He took a step toward her direction and Naruto quickly placed himself between the man and the bed in a protective stance. Orochimaru rose a intrigued brow."What do you think you're doing?"

Squaring his shoulders and tightening his fists, Naruto heavily glared, "You're going to have to go through me first, if you want to get to her."

Orochimaru paused before tauntingly smiling, "Such big words for such a small boy. It's very endearing but this matter doesn't deal with you. This is between your guardian and I," he informed oh so casually.

"Look," Naruto unwillingly spat, "I know she owes you money. She just needs more time."

"I think the months she disappeared is more than a sufficient amount of time, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto silently cursed, trying to think of a way out of this screwed-up situation. "I have a job then," he tried to negotiate, "I make nine bucks an hour and I promise to give you everything I make. I'll even work overtime."

Orochimaru seemed a bit surprised with his response. "How very loyal of you," Naruto tensed, "It's very difficult to find such dedication in these parts these days. And towards a adoptive guardian, no less."

"She's my _mom_. I'd do anything for her. Just please give us more time."

"You'd do Anything, hm?" The man lightly tapped his pursed lips in thought before beaming. "Mothers do bring out the best in one, Fu, fu, fu. I can't give you more time but I suppose, for your sake, I think I can think of a compromise. Tell me your name?"

"Naruto," He hopefully answered at the glimmer chance of hope.

Orochimaru's eyes brightened with mirth. "Well, Naruto, I've decided to let your mother live."

Naruto felt so shockingly relieved. "R-really?"

"Yes. I won't hurt her. I'll even erase her debt she has for me."

Naruto's eyes widened even more. Tsunade's debt completely _disappeared_?! She owed a lot of money to different people but Orochimaru was the most she owed to and the most dangerous out of all of them. If there was a chance of saving his adoptive mother's life and cleaning her debt with this man, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Naruto tried to rearrange his shocked features. This guy wouldn't just do this from the kindness of his heart. He wanted something in return.

"What do I have to do?"

The older man bemusedly grinned and said, "You must work for me every night of everyday till you pay off your mother's debt. Her fine is now yours. Do you accept?"

Naruto flickered his gaze to the unconscious woman on the bed. He knew she would be outraged if she found out of this agreement but he had no other choice. If he didn't do this, they'd both end up dying here anyways and _he'd be damned if he let her die while he lived_. His choice was literally a no brainier. "I accept."

Pleased, Orochimaru clapped his hands together. "Wonderful."

Two men that were apparently guarding the door entered the room and stood beside the tense blond. They tightly grabbed each side of his arms."What's this?" Naruto demanded in surprise.

Orochimaru simply walked ahead as the two men forced him to follow behind. "We still have much to discuss. But don't worry, I'll set up a personal guard to keep your gaurdain safe."

Naruto tried to stay as calm as possible as the guards escorted them out of the hospital to a black jeep parked in front of the entrance. Orochimaru sat in the back while Naruto was forced to sit beside him on the other side. The other two men got to the front and put the car into gear to drive them to who knows where.

Naruto anxiously glanced at the dangerous man next to him.

He honestly didn't know much about this guy to begin with other than the fact that he was psychotically crazy. He was incapable of feeling guilt, lacking empathy and apathy; which helped him become much him more suited for his job. Orochimaru after all was the leader of a underground drug trade, meaning being one hell of a heartless fucker. At least that's what Tsunade had always told him but she refused to say more.

Naruto tore his gaze away from the criminal next to him to the scenery outside the window. They were obviously going to the nastier part of town, where the streets had more potholes and the houses where run down. Prostitutes stood at corners while druggies slept in makeshift beds on the streets.

He mildly wondered if the police, who opened a investigation surrounding his mother, had somehow found a clue that connected her to the drug lord next to him. He doubted it. Orochimaru would leave no witnesses behind _unless_ he trusted Tsunade enough not to talk. Naruto hoped she wouldn't or else everything he agreed to would go to waste.

Parking in front of a abandoned clinic, everyone got out of the car and entered the security tight building. There were armed criminals posted at each corner that gave him sneers and glares. Going further down the hall, Naruto heard blood curling screams coming out from the locked patients' rooms echoing around him. Some patients were crazily kicking the doors while others were just silently begging to be let out. Naruto palms became sweaty as his insides felt cold.

What the hell were they doing to these people? Were they being tortured?

"Like what you see?"

Naruto turned to see a very proud-looking Orochimaru, he almost looked like a pleased dad showing off his son's good grades. Naruto horrifyingly whispered, "What are you doing to them?"

"These are my volunteering patients. They all agreed to be test trials to some of my new drugs created right here in this building. It's simply perfect to observe and record such... Intriguing results."

Naruto paled. "You test them like some kind of lab rats?"

"I prefer the word experiment. Fu, fu, fu."

He suddenly felt sick, very horrifyingly sick. "You're crazy," Naruto chocked out before shaking his head, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"No need to worry about my well being. I assure you that I'm a perfectly healthy specimen."

"Healthy?! You're anything but healthy! You're torturing and experimenting on people's lives! Is- _is_ this what you plan to do to me?" Naruto tried to break his restrained arms free but the two men tightened their grips on him. "Let me go, you sick bastards!"

"Relax, child. This won't be your job," Orochimaru kept walking ahead, calmly leading the way.

Naruto felt a slight relief but his heart didn't relax its furious pounding. "That doesn't make any of this any less wrong. Why are you doing this?"

The crazy man paused for a second before responding, "Because it's simply fascinating."

"Let me go! Let me go!" Naruto wiggled his arms as they all started walking again.

One guard socked him in his stomach making him gasp. "Stop moving," the henchman ordered.

"Fuck you," Naruto harshly hissed back, desperately wishing he could fight back.

Orochimaru glanced back. "Now, now, enough playing back there. We still need to talk about your new job."

"Screw you and your damn job!" Naruto yelled, not really wanting to know after walking through that hall of hell. The screams of pain and agony finally disappeared as they went further into the building but that didn't cease Naruto's struggles. He cussed and yelled every inch of the way.

Finally making it down to a particularly dark hall, Orochimaru opened a door and lead him to a room full of men gambling. Once they saw them enter, they all stood up and saluted their leader. On the other side of the room were scantily half dressed men and women who stayed sitting scared on the floor.

"This is your job," Orochimaru answered him as he gestured the room to him. "You see experimenting and running a organization like this one takes quiet a bit of time and money. Since you owe me a large sum, I decided with a job that was the fastest and most effective way for you to repay me. These men will work with you to teach you how to socialize and entertain some customers."

He stopped his struggles. "You want me to sell drugs?" Naruto hopefully guessed but had a dread-like feeling telling him this wasn't the case as he starred at the trembling group in the far corner.

"Oh no. I have enough men for that and I need faster results from you, child. I want you to sell your body."

Naruto gagged. Be a prostitute? Sleep with trash-like strangers? Naruto slowly shook his head in disgust. "Forget that! What the hell is wrong with you?" he can't help but snap.

Orochimaru simply ignored him and continued uninterrupted. "You should make about $700 a day once you learn to get with the program. Third of your earnings will be mine while what's left over of that sum will go to your escort, living fees, food and other necessities. If your lucky and motivated enough, your debt might even clear faster before you know it."

"I-I can't do this," Naruto's voice trembled as fear finally set in on what he got himself into. Looking at the other prostitutes in this room, he could tell they were treated like shit. They looked scared and trembled like a frightened animals. Did he really want to become that?

The older man sighed. "If you'd prefer I can change your job to be a drug tester instead? But it would be such a waste with that face..."

Naruto threw up a little in his mouth at the compliment but thought over his offer. He visioned himself being strapped down onto a bed with this crazy psycho injecting painful unknown chemicals to his veins. He shuddered and shook his head. "N-no. I just need some time to think. Please."

Orochimaru let out a un-pleased hum. "Then I must apologize Naruto but you don't have the luxury of time. Either you do this or not," he pulled a his cellphone, "I'm simply a phone call away to tell my guard at the hospital the change of plans. Either you do this or we kill you guardian. What is it going to be?"

Naruto snapped his face to him. "No, wait don't."

"There is no waiting."

The two guards restraining him let his arms go and Naruto roughly ran a shaky hand through his hair with a swore. He had to do this. His old hag needed him to. "I'll fucking do it okay! Just don't even think of laying a hand on her."

The man pleasingly smiled and put his phone away. "So its settled."

"You're a damn psycho, you know that! People like you deserve to rot in hell!" Naruto lashed out.

"We're all going to die one day, Naruto. That's the law of life. Now that we're done here, I'll be leaving you to your training."

Naruto suddenly noticed the way the other men were looking at him in the room when he said the word 'training.' The other prostitutes gave him looks of sympathy and worry while the guards smirked and leered at him. Naruto was suddenly struck with cold realization what the older man meant. "Wait," he made Orochimaru pause at the door. "I didn't agree to this."

Orochimaru rose a amused eyebrow. "You just did."

Naruto leveled his glare to him. "No, I agreed to become your damn prostitute but," his eyes wandered accusingly around the room, "without the training. I swear if any of your men so much as touch me the wrong way, I will kill them. This wasn't part of the deal."

Orochimaru, slightly entertained, turned to fully face him. He seemed unbothered by his threat and more focused on his request. "Oh, so I trust you're experienced then?"

"I've had a girlfriend before... And I've seen enough movies..."

"Fu, fu, fu," Orochimaru happily placed his index finger over his grinning lips as he thought about it. "Hm, since you are volunteering... that seems like a reasonable request."

"But Orochimaru-" one of the men was about to object but the Leader gave him one cold look that immediately frightened the man to shut up.

Naruto anxiously waited for his continued response. "Fine, I agree with your terms. But if you fail to please your clients, the request will be voided. Ko?" Orochimaru called out as Naruto let out a silent but relieved gasp. This makes things a little bearable.

This overweight smoking man stepped forward. "Yes Orochimaru?"

"You heard the rules so treat him well."

"Yes, sir."

With that the leader left Naruto, Ko, and the other People in the room. Ko seized him up before letting out a hump. "Well, aren't you a pretty kid? You're going to be Mr. Popular with that face."

"Fuck off," naruto scowled. Just because he had to do this didn't mean he was going to make it any easier for them. Stupid perverted scumbags.

Ko grasped the front of his shirt and forced him face to face. "That's no way to treat your new boss."

Naruto's nose wrinkle at the nauseating nicotine scent and pushed the smoker away from him. "Orochimaru's my boss, not you. Just tell me where we go so I can do my job."

His 'self-proclaimed boss' narrowed his eyes as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. After blowing out some smoke into his whiskered face, he suddenly grinned. "Well, it looks like I need to teach you some respect before anything else. Shia? Help me restrain him."

Naruto tensed as the two men advanced to him. The other gamblers cheered and made bets while the prostitutes frighteningly starred at the scene. "Orochimaru said you can't touch me," Naruto snapped as he prepared to defend.

"No, he said not to screw you, we can beat the shit outta you as much as we like. Now like a good kid, put your fists down," said Ko.

"Fuck you," With that, Naruto swung a fist to Shia, who was the closest, and landed a punch to his face. Ko gripped his blond hair, forced him onto the ground, and repeatedly hit his sides. Naruto tried to block each hit but Shia grasped his hands and forced them above him, leaving him completely defenseless, laid face-down onto the ground, as Ko hit him.

"Oi!" One gambler shouted. "Don't hit his face! You'll be hitting his money maker."

Ko must've took that advice to heart because his hits never made it Above his shoulders. "Coward! Ugh," Naruto coughed out. "Fight me one on one!"

"This isn't about having a fair fight, kid. It's about teaching you your place. Rule number 1 is: You should never ever talk back to your superiors." He grasped Naruto's hair and yanked his whiskered face up to see his volatile smirk. "Got it?"

He spat into Ko's face. He knew he shouldn't have done that but he couldn't help himself. Ko grimaced and viciously elbowed his ribs. The pain was torturous as naruto coughed out blood.

"You got character, kid," He Slammed Naruto's face onto the concrete, but not with enough strength to leave a mark, "I don't like character. After I'm done with you, I'll make sure you know your place so damn well it'll be written on you forehead."

Naruto tiredly coughed. "I-I'd like to see you -ugh- try."

"oh, I'll do more than try, I promise you." He looked up to the man named Shia. "Clear my schedule this week. I have some personal business to attend to."


End file.
